mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Starcarrier
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading . a starcarrier, a fictional flying spacecraft carrier, is the signature capital ship of the fictional intelligence/defense agency , usually shown in Mavericlion Productions Comics-published comic book magazines.Battlecarriers are simply larger versions of the larger Battlecarrier Class of ship. Post War Service Post War Service Even before the end of the War, Galactica undergoes a refit that sees the removal of much of its armor, removal of the Viper stacks, and many of its dorsal primary batteries. Major changes to the layout of the CIC, hangar decks and infirmary are delivered at this point as well (TRS: "Razor Flashbacks"). This would be Galactica 's last major refit prior to its decommissioning nearly 40 years later. Galactica never receives the networked computer or Baltar's CNP upgrades like its sister ships do. Following the armistice, the Galactica is regulated to intra-system duties, and has been known to take on "Coast Guard" roles involving the shipping sector, which limits the use of the ship's two FTL drives. Prior to Galactica's FTL jump to Ragnar Anchorage, its drives were not utilized in nearly twenty years (TRS:Miniseries, Night 2). Decommissioning Main article: Battlestar Galactica Museum With its active career drawing to a close, a decision was taken to retire''Galactica'' and decommission it from service. The Colonial Fleet chose not to scrap the ship, but to turn it into a combination of living museum to the original Cylon War and an educational center, with the conversion being overseen by the vessel's final commander, William Adama. At the time of its formal decommissioning ceremony, Galactica is stripped of all but one of its operational Viper Mark VII squadrons, its munitions are destroyed, and its starboard landing pod is converted into a pressurized museum which houses various items from the Cylon War. However, its Viper munitions stores are still on the ship. The museum is about to open when the Cylons break the Armistice, and renew their hostilities with the Colonials. Section heading The Helicarrier, a fictional flying aircraft carrier, is the signature capital ship of the fictional intelligence/defense agency S.H.I.E.L.D., usually shown in Marvel Comics-published comic book magazines. Originally designed by Jack Kirby for the Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. serial in Strange Tales #135 (August 1965), the Helicarrier concept has survived multiple redesigns while rarely straying from its originally depicted role as a mobile headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. until recent years. Fictional history In the Marvel Universe context of the various Nick Fury/S.H.I.E.L.D. series, the original design is attributed to a co-operative effort by Tony Stark, the mutant inventor Forge, and Reed Richards. According to one account in Amazing Fantasy vol. 2, #10, the first Helicarrier was proposed by Stark Industries as a political compromise among the signatories of the treaty in response to fears that any nation hosting the Directorate's main headquarters would be subject to attack by organizations such as HYDRA, with domestic political fallout sure to follow immediately thereafter. Over twenty Helicarriers have been built over the decades, and at least two have been in simultaneous service in the last decade on several occasions. The following have been identified by name thus far in various Marvel Universe publications: * Luxor - Not yet seen. A class prototype. * Hermes - Allegedly scuttled after being hijacked by the Red Skull. * Argus - A Luxor-class Helicarrier. * Behemoth - Specially designed Helicarrier commanded by Dum Dum Dugan for use against Godzilla in the 24-issue comic series Godzilla, King of the Monsters. First appearance was in issue #6 (January 1978). Destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to neutralize an attack by Amadeus Cho in Incredible Hercules #115. * Black Hawk - Destroyed in action against a HYDRA-Hand alliance of forces in Wolverine: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Further details on these events are depicted in The Irredeemable Ant-Man #1-2. Dark Reign: Elektra #1-5 gives more details, such as it having landed on a small Arkansas town. * Alpha - First mentioned by name in New Avengers #4. Also shown in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha. * Pericles III - Punisher War Journal vol. 2, #1. * Pericles V - Infiltrated by the vampiric Order of Tyrana and scuttled by Blade in Blade vol. 3, #1. * Samuel Sawyer - First appearance in Iron Man: Hypervelocity #3. Named for Nick Fury's World War II-era commanding officer in the United States Army. * Iliad - First shown in Secret Warriors #4. Named in Secret Warriors #17. Another Helicarrier of a different design is operating under that name as of Secret Avengers v.2 # 1. * Argonaut - First shown in Secret Warriors #4. Named in Secret Warriors #17. * Prometheus - Originally intended as Norman Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R. flagship, the Prometheus was stolen from a secret U.S. facility in the Sonoran Desert by a rogue faction of S.T.R.I.K.E. during the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline. * Tempest - named and destroyed shortly after launch with two thousand crew aboard by the Electric Ghost in Winter Soldier v.1 # 17. * Hercules - Capable of operating in submarine mode. Described as Constellation-class. First shown and named in Wolverine v.5 # 5-6. * Constellation - Class namesake. Existence implied by dialogue in Wolverine v.5 # 6. * Odyssey - First shown and named in Captain America: Living Legend # 1. * Pericles - First shown and named in X-Force v.4 # 7. Already decommissioned and abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. under unrevealed circumstances in its first appearance, and taken over as a base by X-Force. After Iron Man replaced Maria Hill as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he designed a new class of Helicarrier whose red and gold design resembles the Iron Man Armor. Hill called it Helicarrier Gold, but Stark considered it The Helicarrier. This helicarrier was severely damaged and crashed by the Red Hulk, and subsequently commandeered by the Intelligencia (the covert operation of evil super-geniuses that employed the Red Hulk), who renamed it the "Hellcarrier". The main S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is subsequently disabled by a computer virus unleashed by a Skrull agent posing as Edwin Jarvis, as part of the Secret Invasion. It lands in the Bermuda Triangle. Most of the staff are revealed to be Skrulls. The craft is destroyed by Maria Hill.Secret Invasion #3 (August 2008) It is not yet known what criteria S.H.I.E.L.D. uses to name its Helicarriers. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s replacement agency, H.A.M.M.E.R., has decommissioned the surviving Helicarriers,Invincible Iron Man #17 (November 2009) with three of them — including the Iliad and the Argonaut — being stolen by Nick Fury.Secret Warriors #4-5 (July–August 2009) H.A.M.M.E.R. subsequently commissioned at least one new carrier to Norman Osborn's specifications, which was destroyed over Broxton, Oklahoma, during the Siege of Asgard. According to intel gathered by Livewires, 5 Helicarriers are known to have been wrecked,Livewires #4 (July 2005) though this data is out of date as several more have been lost since. In the pages of Avengers Undercover, it is shown that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Circe has employed some necromancers as part of its personnel as seen when they jam Nico Minoru's spells.Avengers Undercover #4 Other versions Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Universe deals with Helicarriers differently. Whereas on Marvel's Earth-616, it is implied that S.H.I.E.L.D. (a United Nations Task Force) only has a handful of Helicarriers in operation, in the Ultimate Universe, S.H.I.E.L.D. is depicted as a United States-operated military organization and is shown to have dozens of carriers, some even replacing retired conventional aircraft carriers like the [[USS Constellation (CV-64)|USS Constellation]]. The engines that keep the carrier aloft were designed by Tony Stark and were modular enough to be used in a space shuttle by the Ultimate Fantastic Four. These "Ultimate Universe" Helicarriers generally seem to be smaller than the Earth-616 versions, and have a more conventional aircraft carrier shape, but are far more plentiful. In Ultimate Avengers Vs New Ultimates #4, Nick Fury reveals that Hank Pym was the one who conceived and designed the Helicarriers.Ultimate Avengers Vs New Ultimates#4 In other media Television * The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier appears in the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode "Mission: Save the Guardstar". * The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier also appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Besides being the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, it also served as a prison for high-risk individuals, such as the Chameleon. It was eventually destroyed by Electro. * Another version of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier appears in the final episode of X-Men Evolution. * A version of the Helicarrier appears in The Super Hero Squad Show, and serves as the base of operations for the Super Hero Squad. It is usually piloted by S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Ms. Marvel, who reluctantly allowed the Squad to move in. Since then, it has been nearly destroyed on two occasions. * The Helicarrier was featured in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures episode "Technovore", but instead of propellers keeping it aloft, it has jet engines (designed by Howard Stark). * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers appear in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * The Helicarrier appears in Ultimate Spider-Man. It served as the training area for Spider-Man's team. In "Rise of the Goblin," the Helicarrier is destroyed by Green Goblin and crashes into the harbor. It was also revealed that Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and White Tiger lived on the Helicarrier. In "The Man-Wolf," the Helicarrier is rebuilt as the more versatile Tri-Carrier which can divide into three different ships: an Astro-Carrier (a space variant of the Helicarrier), an Aqua-Carrier (an underwater variant of the Helicarrier), and a Dragon-Carrier (a sky variant of the Helicarrier). In "Ultimate," Green Goblin salvages the Helicarrier as his "Hell-Carrier" as part of his plot to use Goblin Gas to turn everyone into Goblins. Green Goblin self-destructs the Hellcarrier in order to get it out of the Tricarrier's tractor beam. In "Agent Venom," S.H.I.E.L.D. has Agent Venom kept on the Tri-Carrier so that Nick Fury can have the latest young superheroes reside there. * The S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "Bring On the Bad Guys." The Avengers apprehend Red Skull and have him incarcerated on the Tri-Ccarrier. It is hijacked by the Cabal. After the Cabal gets away, it is revealed that they stole the special prison that is holding Hyperion. Film .]] * The first live-action incarnation of the Helicarrier appeared in the 1998 TV-movie ''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Several of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarriers appear in the animated film Ultimate Avengers. They are destroyed by a trio of Chitauri vessels. * The Helicarrier shown in the 2012 film The Avengers has two stacked carrier decks, has a hull number of 64, and has optical camouflage capabilities. The Helicarrier was modeled and animated by Industrial Light and Magic, but both ILM and Weta Digital collaborated on the Helicarrier attack sequence. * In the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hydra, under the guise of S.H.I.E.L.D., plans to initiate Project Insight, in which three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites are poised to kill all people it deems to be threats. These Helicarriers feature several improvements from the one seen in The Avengers, most notably the addition of battleship-sized guns and repulsor engines designed by Tony Stark. They are destroyed when Captain America, Falcon and Maria Hill reprogram their targeting systems to fire on each other. Video games * The Helicarrier is one of the main locations in the game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. The Helicarrier featured is referenced in the opening cinematic by Nick Fury as "S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha". After the Alpha is damaged from the Masters of Evil's attack, Fury uses Stark Tower as a base for his superhero allies that were recruited to stop Doctor Doom's Masters of Evil. This version also has jet engines replacing propellers. * The Helicarrier appears in the game Ultimate Spider-Man. It appears after Venom is unlocked, and when the player causes enough havoc in free roam to merit flying S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers. * The Helicarrier works as a headquarters of sorts in the game Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. * A Helicarrier appears multiple times in the game Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. It is destroyed at the end of the game following the Venom monster's defeat. In the PSP and PS2 version, Spider-Man ends up on the Helicarrier after his fight with the Tinkerer and discovers that the Helicarrier is infested with Symbiotes. After Spider-Man defeats Jackal, the Helicarrier crashes to the ground. * The Helicarrier makes a brief appearance in the game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. In the first cut scene, Captain America escapes from the Helicarrier when he wouldn't support the Superhuman Registration Act. In a later cut scene, the Helicarrier was over the chemical plant owned by Stark Industries in a Pro-Registration plot to get the Anti-Registration forces to join up with them. * The Helicarrier appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions in the last Ultimate Universe stage. In it Carnage successfully infects the Hellicarrier with his spawn and causes it to crash land, which Spider-Man must run away from. * The Helicarrier appears in the game Iron Man 2. The preview video for the game reveals that Tony Stark was the one who built it. It is shown as the S.H.I.E.L.D. base throughout the game, but also as a weapon. At one point, it is attacked by A.I.M. forces. However, they are defeated by the combined forces of Iron Man and War Machine. At the end of the game, it is destroyed on purpose when it crashes into the giant Ultimo. * The Helicarrier appears as one of the stages in the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and its Ultimate rerelease. * The flight deck of the Helicarrier serves as a hub in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * The Helicarrier serves as the main headquarters in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. It is shown hovering over Manhattan. Novels * The 1988 Iron Man graphic novel Crash, which takes place in the future, introduces a S.H.I.E.L.D. "Levicarrier", which is held aloft by some form of anti-gravity mechanism. See also * Airborne aircraft carrier * Fictional airborne aircraft carriers References External links * Marvel Comics' official profile on the Helicarriers * Helicarriers' profile and story